An arithmetic logic unit (ALU) is a fundamental building block of microprocessors. For example, microprocessors in modern central processing units of computers and graphics processing units accommodate powerful and complex arithmetic logic units. An arithmetic logic unit can be designed to perform arithmetic operations, such as addition and subtraction.